


Light Me Up Inside

by NightSkyTyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Daddy Kink, M/M, Top Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyTyler/pseuds/NightSkyTyler
Summary: It's Tyler's birthday, but an unexpected snow storm and the dropping temperature has him and Josh canceling their plans to have a little fun inside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in the notes on my phone so enjoy

December 1.  
The weather was a bone rattling temperature of 15°f and Tyler was bundled up in his fluffiest blanket.  
He and Josh was supposed to be going out today, but Tyler finally talked the boy into just staying home and celebrating the day.  
Tyler was clothed in ragged sweats that was covered in stains that are questionable, however, underneath he had a treat for Josh.  
The black lace adorned with small rhinestones covered most of his body in the most provocative way possible.  
The door bell rang and Tyler hurriedly bundled the blanket closer to him before swiftly running to open the door.  
The door opened and there stood a red nosed Joshua with the brightest of smiles splayed across his reddened cheeks.  
"Jishwa!"  
Tyler was quick to pull the older man in and slam the door as he connected their lips. His hands instantly curling into Josh's blonde curls.  
Josh pinned Tyler up against the wall as he licked at the boy's plump bottom lip. Tyler whined highly in his throat as Josh's cold fingers snaked under his sweatshirt; the blanket long forgotten as it laid in front of the door.  
"Josh," Tyler whined as he pulled away and glared at the older boy, "Let's have some fun."  
Josh let Tyler lead him to his bedroom as the pale blue walls gave the atmosphere a calm vibe.  
Josh took a seat quietly on the pastel bedsheets as he watched Tyler move around his room gracefully.  
Even with stained, ragged sweats Tyler managed to look absolutely breath taking.  
"I have some sweet tooth and northern lights, you pick," Tyler hummed as he grabbed his favorite grey and silver pipe and raised a brow expectingly at Joshua.  
"Definitely sweet tooth," Josh hummed as he watched Tyler grind the bud up and place it into the bowl.  
"You only picked it because it's my birthday, and you know it's one of my favorites," Tyler giggled as he pulled out a lighter and joined Joshua on his bed.  
Tyler was the first to take a hit as he inhaled deeply and slowly released, then passing Josh the bowl and the lighter.  
After awhile the two boys sat completely stoned on the bed as Tyler giggled at absolutely nothing.  
"Baby, m'wanna try something," Josh smiled lazily as he nosed at Tyler's neck while leaving sloppy kisses along his collarbone.  
Tyler's hazy eyes flickered up to the older man as he reached for the pipe again and the lighter.  Tyler was in hysterics as he grabbed Joshua's face and kissed him sweetly, almost making Josh drop the pipe.  
Josh pulled back and chuckled as he took a long hit and placed the lighter and pipe on the bedside table, before pulling Tyler closer and exhaling slowly into the younger boy's mouth.  
Tyler's eyelashes fluttered against his freckle dusted cheeks as he inhaled the smoke and kissed Josh softly.  
They pulled away for air, but as soon as Tyler caught his breath he was straddling Josh's waist and peeking down at the older boy.  
"Haven't got my birthday present yet and I've been waiting all day," Tyler hummed lowly as he trailed his fingers down Joshua's shirtless chest.  
"Wouldn't want to keep my babyboy waiting, would I?" Josh teased as he raised up and brought Tyler into a sweet kiss.  
The two just lazily made out before Josh flipped them, and hovered over the smaller boy.  
Tyler erupted into heavenly giggles again as he wrapped his arms around Josh's neck.  
Josh lightly grinded his hips into Tyler's, causing the younger boy to let out a soft moan.  
"Joshie, please no teasing tonight," Tyler's voice was airy as he closed his eyes and let his long eyelashes flutter shut against his pink tinted cheeks.  
"M'Kay birthday boy," Josh smirked as he pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants, before jerking them off and going back to hovering above Tyler.  
"As much as I love seeing you in old sweats all comfy, I prefer you naked."  
Tyler giggled and watched Josh's face as he helped Tyler pull the sweatshirt over his head. His breath hitched as he looked at Tyler's petite body covered in the thin, black lace.  
Josh had never undressed Tyler that quick in his life as he stared down at his ethereal boy.  
"Fuck Tyler," Josh groaned as he ran his hands over the boy's thighs, "so pretty, baby."  
Tyler was needy and whiny under Josh's gaze and praises, "m'hurry up."  
Josh chuckled as he slowly pulled the lace off of Tyler, watching the material slowly reveal Tyler's beautiful body.  
"I have to say that you looked so sexy in that baby boy, but you look better all splayed out and exposed to me."  
Tyler only whined as he laid completely naked under josh as the older male nibbled at his collar bone.  
"Daddy, please. M'need you."  
Josh was quick to pull his boxers off and crawl between Tyler's thighs. He sucked and bit at the sensitive skin as Tyler's thighs started to shake.  
"Please quit teasing."  
Tyler looked absolutely beautiful as he looked down at Josh, desperate for his touch.  
Josh obliged to Tyler's demand and licked a broad stripe at Tyler's hole without warning.  
Tyler whined highly as he fisted his hands in Joshua's hair and tugged harshly. His cheeks flushed and pink as his hair stuck to his forehead.  
His back was arched off of the bed as his eyelashes rested against freckle specked cheeks while Josh ate him out.  
"J-Josh, wanna ride you," Tyler moaned as his toes curled and Josh looked up at the boy.  
"God you're perfect."  
Tyler only blushed a deeper hue of red as Josh grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers up. Tyler laid back against the mattress as Josh slowly entered a finger in him.  
Tyler fisted the sheets as Josh thrusted his finger in and out before adding another. He curled his fingers and made Tyler cry out as he smirked up at the boy.  
"M'need you now," Tyler whined desperately as he looked down at Josh with those big, brown eyes shiny with tears and red bitten lips.  
"Fuck okay," Josh groaned as he grabbed the lube and pumped himself a few times before laying back against the bed. Tyler was fast to climb overtop of him as he slowly lowered himself down.  
He cried out as Josh pulled him down by his hips and steadied him.  
"So good baby".  
Tyler responded by swiveling his hips and bouncing up and down on Josh's cock with the help of the older man's strong grip.  
Their high heightened the euphoria boiling in their veins as they found a steady rhythm.  
Tyler threw his head back as Josh  angled his hips and found Tyler's sweet spot. The younger boy screamed out as he rakes his nails down Josh's chest.  
"F-Fuc-k.  I'm gonna come, daddy."  
"Go ahead, princess."  
Tyler bit his lip as he threw his head back and felt the familiar heat burning in his lower stomach. Josh was quick to flip them over as he pounded into the boy relentlessly.  
Tyler was loud as he screamed Josh's name and came all over his chest and stomach. His body went limp as Josh searched for his own release.  
The oversensitivity brought tears to his eyes as Josh's hips stuttered and he groaned before biting down on Tyler's shoulder.  
When they both came down from their highs,  Josh rolled off of Tyler and stood up to get a wet wash cloth to wash his princess off.  
After he cleaned Tyler off and helped him redress, Josh cuddled the boy closer and grabbed the package of cookies.  
"Happy Birthday, baby," Josh mumbled grabbing an Oreo and feeding it to Tyler.  
Bliss.


End file.
